Campfires and Strawberries
by Vhips
Summary: Natsu decides campfires and strawberries with a hint of ink is his favorite scent.


Natsu groaned and covered his eyes as sunlight began to spill from the windows. He sighed and shifted in a bed much too comfortable to be his own. He rolled over and was met with the sight of a naked back.

Lucy's naked back.

Suddenly the memories of the night they shared together came rushing back to him. He remembered the confession, them haphazardly throwing clothes throughout the room, marking her porcelain, tasting her, and the I love you's and making love. All of it.

His thoughts were interrupted when his lover turned towards him and buried the side of her face into the pillow. Natsu's breath hitched when he caught sight of the angry red marks the contrasted deliciously with her pale skin. The dragon slayer's eyes travelled down to where a sliver of her breasts peaks from under the cover. His gaze travelled back to her body and his eyes widened when he saw honey orbs staring playfully back at him.

"Morning," Natsu swallowed the lump the formed in his throat.

"M-Mornin'" Lucy giggled at his bashfulness and he couldn't hide the smile that began to form. He couldn't decide which he liked better. Her laughter, or her moans and cries of his name.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked as he felt all of his shyness fly out the window. The blonde shrugged as she layed on her back and stared at the ceiling.

"Natsu?" said dragon slayed raised a pink eyebrow as he propped himself on his elbow.

"What's up Luce?"

"What are we?" her gaze never left the ceiling. Natsu sat fully up and looked down at the blonde. Natsu always thought she was the most beautiful woman he ever met, but right now, seeing her with her hair disheveled and covered in his _his_ , marks makes him believe she's the most beautiful thing ever created.

"I thought it was pretty clear," he announced. Lucy sat up beside him; making sure to cover herself with the covers.

"What do you mean?" Natsu chuckled at her ignorance.

"If I remember correctly I told you that I love you last night. I didn't just say that so you'd have sex with me Luce, I said it because i'm desperately in love with you. Plain and simple. You're mine and I'm yours. You can call us girlfriend and boyfriend or lovers, as long as I can call you mine, I don't care." Suddenly Lucy pulled Natsu into a scorching kiss. Natsu sighed and practically melted into her.

Something about the kiss was different than this one. The kisses the previous night were shy and loving, but these, these were sloppy, hot… _primal._ Natsu laid the blonde down on the bed as his hands slid lightly lightly down her side; leaving goosebumps in their quake. When they pulled apart Natsu began to trail sloppy kisses down her neck, stopping to lick the marks he left from last night.

Lucy ignited a fire him that will never be extinguished.

He roughly groped her left breast as he sucked and nibbled on its twin. He felt a swell of pride as she arched her back into his touch and moaned his name. He noticed she was louder than she was last night and chuckled to himself. Looks like Lucy likes it rough.

He let her lead last night, allowed her to determine their pace. But now it's his turn to take control.

He pulled away from her breast with a last little nip and began to trail kisses down her body. The lower he got the more raged her breathing became. Natsu's senses were overwhelmed by her scent. It was a muskiness that was sweetly Lucy. He nipped her inner thigh and she thanked him with a light smack to the head. And with that, he dived into his meal. Natsu created a small rhythm as he ate her out. Lick, suck, bite, repeat. Lick, suck, bite, repeat. Suddenly, with a call of his name at a octave that only his ears could reach, Lucy was met with her lovely demise.

When Natsu climbed up her body he was met with a breathtaking sight. Lucy's eyes were tightly shut and her lips were slightly parted as she panted; her mounds bouncing with the rise and fall of chest. She had a light sheen of sweat covering her skin that that give her pale complexion an amazing glow. In that moment Natsu decided he was the luckiest bastard ever.

He kissed her sweetly as he positioned himself at her entrance. When they pulled away he looked her in the eye with an intensity that made Lucy feel as fragile as glass. "You ready?" he asked against her lips. Lucy smiled at him and that was enough for him.

With that he thrust into her relentlessly.

Last night was a time for soft caresses and light kisses, and they both knew that there would be another time for that. But right now, now was time for something animalistic.

As he thrust into her with a bruising force Lucy's eyes rolled to the back of her head. Every now and then he'd hit a spot at the perfect angle that made her loud enough for all of Fiore to hear. She was digging her heels on his back and created crescent shaped bruises on his back. He groaned as he grinded himself against her. He'd be damned if he came before her. Natsu reached his hand down to her clit and teased it. "Come for me Luce," and with that she came undone. With one last thrust Natsu emptied himself inside the blonde beauty.

Natsu pulled out and rolled over on the bed as he attempted to control his breathing.

"That was…" Lucy failed to come up with a word that identified what she had experienced.

"I know," Natsu pulled the blonde into his chest and drowned himself in her scent. He felt a swell of pride when he noticed that his scent mixed with her.

She smelt like campfires and strawberries, with a hint of ink.

* * *

 **A/N: I was laying in bed bored when I had though: Why don't I write a quick little smut because... why not? And that's how this was born. I know it's super sloppy and has thousands of typos but, I'm still happy with it. Anyway, a lot of people have been asking me about a sequal to** ** _Can You Do Me A Favor?_** **Don;t worry my little potatoes, another chapter will be coming very soon. Just don't rush me. When people rush me it takes a hell of a lot longer because I'm stubborn.**


End file.
